


a little experiment

by the human eyes emoji (nicole_writes)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Marriage Proposal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Someone in Discord said let Sylvain be possessive and it just Stuck with me, Vibrators, Whipped Cream, You know how I said no plot? Changed my mind...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_writes/pseuds/the%20human%20eyes%20emoji
Summary: It starts with the little black box on the counter.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 52
Kudos: 64





	1. The Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm pretty sure I blacked the last hour out of my memory while writing this so I'm just gonna dump it and run. Shameless smut ahead and you absolutely should not look at the chapter count (but like also do...)

Ingrid was tired when she got back to the apartment. She dropped her purse on the counter and stretched out the crick in her neck. It popped and she groaned in relief. There was a pan on the stove with a lid over it and Ingrid smiled to herself. Sylvain had left her something. How thoughtful. 

She wandered over to it and lifted it up. It was a curry mixture that smelt delicious meaning he had followed a recipe from Dedue. She loved Sylvain but he was, historically, useless in the kitchen unless he had explicit guidelines to follow. 

She grabbed a plate from the cupboard and began dishing herself up a plate of food. She sat at the counter, pushing aside one of Sylvain’s heavier textbooks and ate her dinner. She almost didn’t notice the black box on the counter until she was doing her dishes. Ingrid paused, staring at it. She placed her plate in the dishwasher and pulled the box towards her. 

She opened it and found a curled black piece of fabric. She unfurled it, blinking, and it didn’t register at first. It was only when she saw the tag on it that it clicked and she dropped it back into the box with a startled squeak. She stared at it as her horror faded to morbid curiosity.

Ingrid slowly lifted it up again and spotted the folded piece of white paper underneath it. She placed the fabric down on the counter and picked up the note. It was just signed, Sylvain, in her boyfriend’s neat scrawl. Ingrid placed the note down and covered her face, exhaling slowly. Her cheeks were burning with heat, but something warm had flickered in her stomach too. 

She grabbed the piece of fabric and headed for their bedroom without further thought. 

She pushed the door open and saw Sylvain was lying on the bed on his side, facing away from her. She knew better than to assume he was asleep, especially with the little gift that he had left for her. Ingrid rolled her eyes and stripped out of her sweater and pants, leaving her in just a bra and underwear. 

She climbed onto the bed, cupping the fabric strip between her hands, and yawned loudly. She tugged on the blankets, pulling them up and over her as she rolled so her back was also to Sylvain. Her heart hammered in her chest and she squeezed the fabric, keeping it concealed. Her ploy paid off almost immediately as Sylvain rolled towards her, throwing an arm over her waist and pulling her back into his chest. 

Her bare skin pressed against cloth because he was, surprisingly, wearing a shirt. Sylvain hummed as his breath fell on the back of her neck, blowing his fake-sleep cover away. His hand trailed up her waist before sliding across her stomach and inching up towards her chest. Ingrid grabbed his wrist without thinking and Sylvain laughed, his chest rumbling. 

He rolled her to face him and Ingrid didn’t have enough time to scrunch up his gift before he saw it. She saw the moment that he did too. He was already amused, but it turned to something much sexier the moment he saw what she was holding. 

“Hi,” he said huskily. “What’s this?” he asked, poking at it. 

Ingrid threw it at his face awkwardly, blushing hard. “Why don’t you tell me?” she grumbled. “You’re obviously the one who bought it.”

Sylvain chuckled. His arm left her waist and Ingrid shut her eyes, refusing to look at the smug expression on his face. He shifted next to her and Ingrid felt him brush aside some of her hair. The touch that followed, soft fabric on the side of her cheek caused her to jolt and open her eyes. 

Sylvain was holding the fabric strip up, grinning at her. “I’m assuming you figured out what it is if you brought it in here.”

Ingrid knew she was horribly flushed, but she bit her lip. “Why did you buy a blindfold, Sylvain?” she asked quietly. 

Sylvain shifted leaning in, and his body pressed against her. He was already stiffening and Ingrid’s leg rubbed against him on instinct. He hummed and brought the blindfold closer to her. 

“I thought you might get some enjoyment out of it.”

“Why? I like to look,” she said out of reflex and then immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. 

Sylvain was smirking at her and she huffed, rolling away from him. He chased her, rolling on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“It was just a suggestion, Ing, we don’t have to use it. I know it can be interesting for whichever partner goes blind. If you want, you could even put it on me,” he offered. 

Ingrid touched his chest over his t-shirt almost shyly. “I mean,” she trailed off, sliding her hand down and then back up under his shirt against the warm skin of his chest. “I brought it in here,” she confessed. 

Sylvain kissed her. He lowered his weight against her, dropping onto his forearms as his tongue pushed past her lips. Ingrid hummed into the kiss, parting her legs so that he could rest in between them. She tugged on his pyjama shirt, pulling it up over his torso. Sylvain pulled back from the kiss just long enough for her to yank it over his head and throw it over the side of their bed. 

He kissed her jaw and up to her ear before starting to work on her neck. Ingrid sighed as he made himself familiar with the sensitive spot just under her ear, sucking and stroking with his tongue. One of his hands landed on the side of her ribcage and his hips settled against her. He was half-hard against her through the fabric of his bottoms and her underwear. 

Ingrid rocked her hips against him and tugged on his hair as he nipped particularly firmly against her neck. She let out a breathy moan as his hand ghosted up between their torsos, cupping a breast over her bra. He gave it a light squeeze and then pulled his head back from her neck, looking down at her. 

He lifted the blindfold with his other hand. “Do you want to try?”

Ingrid took it from him with a trembling hand and laid it over her eyes. Sylvain’s hands came up to assist her as she lifted her head from the pillow so he could tie it behind her head. He was careful not to catch any strands of her hair in the knot that he tied and then Ingrid’s world was black. 

Her other senses kicked into overdrive to make up for her lack of vision. She could hear Sylvain’s slow, aroused breaths on top of her and she could smell the faint musk of his body wash. Her skin prickled as he ghosted his hands over her curves. 

He sat back off of her, shifting his weight back and she shivered at the loss of warmth. Sylvain’s hands tugged on her arms, pulling her into a sitting position. Ingrid felt so helpless, but she couldn’t deny the heat that was curling in her stomach at the thought of being at her boyfriend’s mercy. Sylvain had a possessive streak a mile wide. It could be annoying at times, but it was also irritatingly attractive when it came out in the bedroom. 

Sylvain’s hand ghosted along her back as the mattress dipped as he moved. There was some wiggling and Ingrid reached a hand out blindly. She found his leg and noticed that she was touching skin instead of pyjama pants, meaning Sylvain was probably stripping. She followed his leg up, getting most of the way up his thigh before he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. 

“Not yet,” he said, clicking his tongue. “Come here,” he urged and pulled her backwards by the waist. 

She slid back until she realized what position Sylvain was setting them up into. He was sitting up against their headboard and he had pulled Ingrid into his lap. Her legs stretched out in front of her and Sylvain ran his hands up her thighs and over her hips. Ingrid’s skin tingled against his touch. 

Still blind and disoriented, she was caught off guard when he grasped her chest and gave it a firm squeeze. Her back arched against his chest as she gasped. Sylvain hummed and then she felt his breath on her neck as he kissed it again, this time from behind. Ingrid reached up to grab his hair and coax him into continuing. He kissed and sucked at her neck and shoulder and she practically whimpered against him as his hands continued to knead slowly over her bra. 

Slowly, he withdrew his touch and anticipation caused her nerves to tighten. There was a light touch on her back as he undid the clasp, sliding the bra off of her arms. One hand returned to her chest, giving a nipple a light pinch. 

“Sylvain,” she gasped, unable to hold it back. 

“I got you,” he replied huskily. 

His fingers traced, feather-light, over her hipbone and her hips hitched up towards his hand. Thankfully, he seemed to not be in the mood to draw out his teasing for too long as he started thumbing the elastic of her underwear. It snapped against her skin and Ingrid jumped, startled. 

Sylvain’s hands stilled. “Okay?”

“Yes,” she replied weakly. She was incredibly aroused and she was fairly certain that her legs were shaking. 

Sylvain laughed lightly and then his hands were finding hers. He guided one of her hands up behind her head to the back of his neck so that she could grip his hair and then led the other to her chest, holding it over one of her breasts. His lips trailed along the side of her face and she gripped his hair tightly in response, holding back the whimper that choked in her throat. 

Pressure against her clit over her underwear caused her to whine anyways, and push her chest out against hers and Sylvain’s combined touch. A growl rumbled in his chest as he stroked her over her underwear. 

“You’re so wet for me, Ingrid,” he said slowly. “Absolutely dripping and you can’t even see it.” He nipped her ear. “But you can feel me, can’t you?”

He pushed hard against her clit and she gasped, her head tipping back against Sylvain’s shoulder. Sylvain often teased her and riled her up when he could get away with it, but being unable to watch the path his fingers took meant that each touch was a surprise so she was jolting against him with every motion he made. Every touch felt more intense and she knew that she was absolutely at his mercy. 

His hips rocked with his next touch, a long stroke over her centre, and Ingrid felt his hard length pushing against her ass. Sylvain’s hand on her breast squeezed her own hand and his breath tickled her ear as he sucked at the skin just below it. He pulled off her neck with pop and a faint scrape of teeth. 

“Stay,” he instructed, patting her hand over her chest. 

Ingrid, almost completely numb, kept her hand there, kneading on her own accord as her other hand dropped out of Sylvain’s hair to land on the side of his hip. He snapped the band of her underwear against her again and she whimpered. 

“Sylvain.”

“Oh, have we reached begging already? I thought we were just getting started.”

She wanted to glare at him, but the blindfold meant that idea was worthless. She forgot her anger for a moment when he started sliding her underwear down her legs, lifting her hips. Ingrid kicked it off and parted her knees, opening herself to him in a way that would have normally embarrassed her horribly, but she was already his victim tonight. 

Sylvain ran a hand up the inside of her thigh but stopped before he reached where she wanted him to touch as he lifted her leg. Ingrid, boneless, was helpless as he pulled her knee over his, spreading her legs even wider. He copied the motion with the other leg, adding in a few light pinches and strokes for extra impact. 

Ingrid was practically shaking against him. Her vision was completely dark and she felt like she was going to break the moment that he actually touched her. She had no way to prepare and it felt like her nerves were on fire. 

His first stroke over her made her hand clench on her chest as she whined. He ran the faintest touch over her from back to front, barely dipping in at all. Sylvain’s hips rocked against her and she gripped the fabric of his briefs with the hand not on her chest. Sylvain hummed in approval and stroked again, still keeping the touch light. 

“Sylvain, please,” she gasped.

“Oh, I’m getting there, Ing,” he soothed, his voice rough and possessive. It sent another jolt through her. “I’m just appreciating the beautiful display you’ve got for me. You’re touching your own chest and you’re dripping wet and,” his voice dropped, “you’re so utterly fuckable right now.”

He finally pressed his index finger hard against her clit and she keened. He rubbed it in a circle, whispering repeatedly crass things in her ear as she was practically caught in a state of whining and gasping against him. She had no control in the situation with her legs hooked over his. Even trying to cant her hips up was unsuccessful when he just spread his legs further. 

Every word sent a shiver down her spine and every touch lit her on fire. She was practically just gasping his name over and over as his index and middle fingers rubbed over her clit in a slow, steady rhythm. Sylvain’s hips bucked against her here and there, reminding her of his own arousal and she whimpered. 

His hand finally increased its urgency on her clit, stroking more back and forth now as he slid through her folds. Ingrid could hear the wet slide and while normally she would have been mortified, without her vision, it was strangely arousing. Sylvian’s pace increased until she moaned loudly, her hand dropping off her chest, unable to keep up with him. 

He fastened his mouth back to her neck and stopped rubbing her clit as he pushed a finger into her wet heat. Ingrid moaned again, trying to rock against him, but Sylvain just withdrew and slammed back into her, his thumb rubbing her clit as he worked. Ingrid arched into his touch. 

“Fuck, Sylvain,” she gasped. 

“Can you feel me, Ingrid?” he growled, nipping at her neck. “You’re so fucking wet and helpless for me like this. You can’t even watch me ruin you. You can’t see how you’re taking my fingers.” He punctuated his last word by twisting a second finger into her, curling them at the deepest point and Ingrid let out a loud, whining moan. 

“Sylvain,” she whimpered. “I-”

She didn’t have to finish the sentence as he snapped his fingers into her hard, shifting so that his thumb stayed on her clit, rubbing hard furious circles as he fucked his hand into her. Ingrid could barely breathe through the gasps and moans she kept letting out as she arched against him. 

Sylvain’s other hand gripped her hip, pushing her down against him as he fucked his hand in and out relentlessly. Ingrid raised her hands back to her chest, squeezing over her breasts and pinching her own nipples as she teetered dangerously close to the edge. 

Sylvain sucked hard on her neck and she keened, arching against his touch as her body convulsed as she came. Sylvain’s touch lightened only a little bit as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her through her orgasm. He flicked her clit and Ingrid trembled, over sensitive. She dropped her hands down and blindly fumbled for his hands, pulling them away so that he would stop teasing her. 

She managed to grab his wrist and pull his fingers out of her with a slick noise. His fingers were wet and Ingrid’s thighs clenched and she hurriedly dropped his hands, embarrassment flooding through her. Sylvain slowly lifted her legs down from over his and then she felt the knot at the back of her head loosen as he let the blindfold go, her vision returning to her in a burst of white light. 

She blinked as her eyes adjusted and twisted to see her boyfriend’s incredibly satisfied look. 

“Hi,” he teased. “Welcome back to seeing my handsome face.”

Ingrid was still flushed and buzzing from her orgasm so she didn’t really have a satisfying reply. Her gaze instead, dropped to the blindfold where it had landed on his thigh. The bulge in his underwear was horribly obvious and Ingrid closed her legs, twisting more so that she was facing sideways. She picked up the blindfold with a shaking hand and let her touch run up his leg and over his obvious arousal. 

“Why’d you take it off?” she said quietly. 

Sylvain blinked, looking surprised, before he smirked at her. “I’m guessing it was alright then.”

Ingrid pressed her lips together and lifted it up. Sylvain helped her, smoothing down her hair and fixing it back into position. As soon as the world went dark again, she fumbled along his lower body for the bulge between his legs. She stroked him over his underwear and Sylvain growled. 

The world spun as he grabbed her by the hips and rolled himself on top of her. He lowered himself against her, rocking between her hips and she sighed, meeting his thrust. She blindly felt up his abs before she found the waistband of his underwear. 

“We’re not finished,” she said breathily. 

Sylvain’s chest pressed against hers, pushing her down against the mattress. “Don’t wake the neighbours,” he murmured as he kissed down her chest, pausing to give both of her breasts attention. 

Ingrid gasped and yanked at his underwear, trying to shove it off. “Just shut up and fuck me.”


	2. The Vibrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's a dumb bitch who played herself? Yeah it's me, don't worry about it. 
> 
> bonus points award for theme guessing~

“Ingrid! Have you seen my watch?” Sylvain yelled from the bedroom. 

She lowered her book and thought about it. “Try the top right drawer on the dresser,” she called back. She glanced at the time on the clock on the microwave. It was almost noon on a Saturday and she had no idea why Sylvain was looking for his watch. 

He didn’t reply and curiosity got the best of Ingrid. She stood up and placed her book down, tabbing her page. She wandered into the bedroom and saw Sylvain was standing in front of their dresser, staring into the drawer. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. 

“Did you find it?”

Sylvain turned towards her, his hands full. In one hand he held the watch that he had been looking for and in the other, he held a thin grey box. “I did,” he said. 

Ingrid’s eyes fixed on the box and she went bright red. Sylvain raised an eyebrow of his own, but Ingrid spun and walked out of the bedroom before he could say anything. Sylvain laughed and chased after her. He caught up with her before she could return to the couch, grabbing her arm and spinning her back towards him. 

He had abandoned the watch back on the dresser, but he was still holding the grey box. Ingrid groaned and buried her face in her hands. Sylvain just kept smiling, looking between her and the box. 

“Ingrid, honey, is this what I think it is?”

“If I say yes will you shut up and leave me alone?” she groaned, still not looking at him. 

Sylvain ignored her and opened the box. She peeked through her fingers at him and watched the gleeful smile spread across his face as his suspicions were confirmed. Ingrid turned away and huffed. 

Sylvain laughed and wrapped his arms around her, bringing the box in front of her as he hugged her from behind. “Oh come on Ing, I’m never going to fault you for wanting to get off. But I am dying to know, is this a pre or post-relationship purchase?”

Ingrid closed her eyes and bit her lip. “Pre,” she answered weakly. 

Sylvain kissed the side of her neck and she tensed. “Did you ever think about me when you used it?”

“Sylvain,” she tried, squirming in his grip, but her boyfriend was much bigger than her and had the advantage of positioning. 

“I bet you did,” he replied smugly. His breath tickled her ear. “It’s not like I never thought of you when I got myself off.”

Ingrid shivered unintentionally at his words. Sylvain hummed and rested his chin on her shoulder as he lifted the _cursed object_ out of the box, turning it over in plain view of both of them. 

“I wonder,” he teased, “if it still,” he trailed off and clicked a button on the attached remote. 

The battery whirred as it buzzed vibrantly in his hands. Ingrid didn’t have to look at him to see the satisfied smirk on his face. She just groaned and tugged at his hands, trying to free herself from his embrace. 

“It’s got some kick,” he said cheerfully. “And, I’m betting,” he tightened his grip on her, sliding his hands down so they rested on her stomach just above the waistband of her sweatpants. “It would fit perfectly and stay there, right? This remote is just so tempting.”

Sylvain pressed the vibrator against her stomach and pulsed the vibration. Ingrid’s body trembled at the feeling out of pure instinct. Sylvain’s lips ghosted against her ear as he pulsed the vibe again. 

“How much work do you need to do today?”

“I do not have time for this,” Ingrid grumbled, trying to free herself again. 

“Hey,” Sylvain said. “Only if you want to, but I think you could use a break.”

Ingrid sighed and finally managed to twist so that she was facing him. “I have work to do right now, but maybe,” she trailed off, her words dying at the smug look on his face. She scowled. “Maybe later,” she finished hurriedly. 

She tried to pull away from him, but Sylvain caught her by the hips, the vibrator trapped between his hand and her hip. “I bet I could distract you,” he said. 

Ingrid rolled her eyes. “Work, Sylvain. I’m not really interested right now.”

“And if I could make you interested?”

She sighed. “Then I’ll drag you to the bedroom myself.”

“Good!” he said cheerfully and pulled back the waistband of her sweatpants and underwear together in one smooth motion. 

He slid his hand down despite her squeak, but he didn’t touch her. Instead, he slid the vibrator into her underwear and situated it against her clit. Ingrid’s thighs clenched at the feeling of it just gently pressing there. 

“Sylvain,” she said warningly. 

He grinned. “You never said I had to do all the work myself.” He leaned in and pecked her lightly. “Alright, you can go back to work now.”

He retracted his arms from around her waist and walked away back to the bedroom. Ingrid stood there for a moment, staring after him. She already wanted to slam him back against the wall and drag his hand between her legs until she was shaking, but she was never going to admit that to him. 

She had half a mind to put the vibe away since he left the box on the counter when he walked away. Still, she was curious about what he was planning. After a minute, nothing had happened and Ingrid knew that he was just messing with her. He probably wasn’t going to do anything since he knew that she did need to work.

She sighed and walked back to the couch, sitting down and picking up her book again. She sat cross-legged and the movement of her legs jostled the pressure against her clit and she took a sharp breath in. 

He hadn’t even used the damn thing and she was already caving. 

Ingrid shook her head and tried to get back into her book. She made it about two minutes before there was a sharp buzz of the vibrator and her legs twitched. She snapped the book shut on her finger and held her breath. The buzz stopped after a second and she quickly reopened her book. 

Sylvain had taken the fucking remote with him and she was going to murder him. 

She had another minute of very distracted reading before it vibrated again. This time she let out a small gasp. He was definitely using the stronger setting this time and he let it run for almost 20 seconds before it shut off. Ingrid quickly readjusted, extending her feet to the coffee table and crossing her ankles. 

The force of her thighs clenching in the position had the vibe sitting directly on her clit and the next time he turned it on, she actually dropped her book as her mouth fell open. The buzz of it made her brain immediately go blank as she quickly felt her underwear dampening. She took fast, shallow breaths as she tried to focus on literally anything else, but Sylvain seemed to be playing dirty as he would turn it off for a few seconds before setting it right back to the highest speed. 

She hadn’t used the vibrator since she and Sylvain had gotten together over two years ago. Still, she couldn’t lie to him and say that she’d never imagined it as his touch before they’d gotten together because she’d made herself climax more than once with his name on her lips. 

The vibrator pulsed ruthlessly again and Ingrid let out a whine, her hand sliding between her closed legs. She rubbed the heel of her hand over her sweats, pushing it more firmly against her clit and sliding it back and forth a bit. She was already wet and turned on and she was quickly spiralling into the mood that Sylvain wanted her in and she could do nothing to stop it. 

Ingrid tilted her head back as he buzzed her again and caught a glimpse of Sylvain standing in the doorway, holding the remote in one hand. She could already see the tent in his pants and the heady look in his eyes. She rocked against her own hand as he buzzed her again. 

If he was going to torture her like this, she was going to make him suffer a bit too. 

She slid her hand inside her pants and gripped the vibrator over her underwear, pushing it firmly into her clit. He buzzed her on the highest setting and Ingrid bucked her hips up and moaned. Sylvain’s gaze darkened and his resolve crumbled. He set the vibrator on constantly at the moderate speed and strode towards her. 

Ingrid whimpered as the toy pulsed furiously against herself. She slid it along her centre, moving it along her clit for extra stimulation. Sylvain stood in front of her and looked down at where she was grinding on her own hand. 

“Bed,” he said darkly. “Now.”

He shut the vibe off and reached for her hand, pulling it out of her pants. He pulled her to her feet and yanked her sweatpants down. Ingrid stepped out of them, but kept her underwear on, keeping the toy pressed against her clit. Sylvain almost immediately started dragging her towards the bedroom. 

His patience was obviously gone as he practically pushed her onto the bed. Ingrid let out a shaky laugh as she rolled onto her back, crawling backwards. He stood at the foot of the bed watching her with a dark, hungry look on his face. 

“I thought,” she started and cut off with a gasp when he turned the vibe on. She arched her back and moaned weakly until he shut it off. Breathing heavily, she smirked at him. “I thought I was the one who was supposed to be dragging you back here.”

“Changed my mind,” Sylvain growled. He stripped out of his shirt and crawled up onto the bed after her. 

He kissed her and Ingrid ran her hands through his hair as his hands slid down her sides, feeling her up. She licked at his lips until he parted them, pressing further against her so she was pinned to the mattress. Sylvain kissed her like a dying man. He pulled her shirt up until they had to break apart so that she could squirm out of it. 

He paused once it was off, looking down at her bare top since she hadn’t been wearing a bra. Ingrid rolled her eyes and pulled his head back down to kiss him. 

“I’m at home and bras are uncomfortable,” she said between kisses. 

“Don’t tell me that or I’ll literally never stop thinking about it,” Sylvain murmured. 

He paused their kiss to lean back, almost sitting back on his haunches. His hands wandered to her underwear and he pulled it down. The vibrator slipped free, landing on the mattress between her legs and Ingrid tried to grab for it, but Sylvain had the advantage of angle. He seemed genuinely interested in how slick it was and then he grinned down at her. 

One of his hands dropped between her legs and he gave her a long stroke from back to front, appreciating her wetness. 

“That’s interesting,” he said. “I thought you weren’t interested right now.”

Ingrid arched against him, trying to get him to touch again. He didn’t touch her directly, but he did press the buzzing vibrator back against her. Ingrid cried out, writhing as he pushed it firmly onto her clit, holding it there while he played with the different vibration rhythms. Ingrid’s toes curled and her hands landed on her chest, plucking at her breasts. 

“Sylvain,” she moaned. “Please,” she begged. 

He pulled the vibrator away. “I don’t know if you’ve earned this yet, Ing,” he said. 

She immediately pulled her hands off her chest and reached for his pants, shoving them down. Sylvain shifted, assisting her and she jammed a hand inside his underwear, stroking him. He grunted as she pushed her thumb against his head before stroking downwards firmly. 

“You’re a bitch, Sylvain,” she snapped. If he was going to play like that, then she could too. 

Rewarding her, he pushed the vibe back against her and she keened, her hips jerking. Her chest heaved as she tried to ignore the buzzing between her legs and focus on stroking Sylvain’s rock-hard length with her hand.

“Fuck, Sylvain,” she gasped again as he stuttered the rhythms of the vibrator. 

His eyes glinted and he switched to a lower setting. Ingrid’s free hand clawed at his underwear until she managed to shove it down too so that she could get both hands on him. She worked one hand over the tip of him, red and weeping, and the other wrang a loose slide down the shaft. Sylvain groaned and upped the vibrations. 

He leaned down, pushing the vibe even harder against her, and sucked at her neck. His weight pinned her down and made Ingrid’s stroking motions more awkward, but she managed to keep her grip on him despite the bubbling arousal in her stomach that was threatening to snap. 

Sylvain seemed to notice her squirming had changed to her trying to resist the urge to climax so he upped the intensity of the toy until Ingrid’s hands stilled on him and she threw her head back, moaning loudly. One of his fingers slid around the toy and sunk into her and Ingrid gasped. 

“Sylvain!” she cried out. 

Her hands fumbled on his cock and she tried to stroke him, but Sylvain countered by fucking two fingers in and out of her fiercely. Ingrid keened loudly as the tension in her stomach burst and her vision exploded in white. 

Sylvain’s fingers were still buried in her when she came down, but he had removed the vibrator. Ingrid’s chest heaved as she tried to gather herself. 

“You’re fucking beautiful, Ingrid,” Sylvain whispered. “God I wish I could have seen you come for me back then.” He slowly withdrew his fingers and she shuddered at the loss. 

She raised a shaking hand back to his length and gave him another slow stroke. “You thought of me too, you said.”

Sylvain’s expression loosened and his lips parted as she continued to stroke him. He adjusted, using his hands to brace himself up by her head as he kneeled over her and she stroked him. Ingrid still felt completely boneless, so she just used her right hand, trying to put enough into it. 

Slowly, she started to come back to herself and she began pumping him faster. Sylvain grunted and shifted one hand so that he was hovering over her breast. He squeezed it and Ingrid jolted as he pressed the buzzing vibrator against her chest. 

“Not fair,” she whimpered, her hand stuttering on him. 

“Never said it was,” Sylvain growled. 

He slid his hand around, rubbing the vibrator, still covered in her slick, around the whole breast before sliding it across to the other one. Ingrid gasped and pushed her chest up, furiously increasing the pace of her handjob. 

“Just,” she grunted, “fucking come, Sylvain.”

He groaned at one particularly short and tight stroke and his hand slid back down between their bodies. Ingrid moaned loudly as he pressed the vibrator back to her over-sensitive clit. She stroked him a few more times, shifting and bucking underneath him as he rubbed the toy over her hard and fast. 

Finally, Sylvain jolted and came with a heavy grunt. She stroked him through it, her hand completely slickened as she pumped him. He shifted and began rubbing even more furiously at her clit and Ingrid basically wailed his name, throwing her head back and dropping her hand off of him. 

The vibrator’s hum increased and Ingrid cried out sharply as she was hurtled into her second orgasm. Sylvain drew his hand away immediately this time. At first, he just laid there, half on top of her, but then he rolled off and disappeared into the bathroom, bringing back a wet cloth to help her clean up. 

Ingrid, completely drained, couldn’t do much besides part her legs for his gentle touch as he cleaned her up and then went to throw the cloth into the laundry. Sylvain came back to the bed and flopped next to her, throwing an arm over her waist. 

“Powerful toy,” he said smugly. 

“Ugh,” Ingrid groaned. “Shut up.”

Sylvain laughed and shifted, sliding more on top of her as he kissed her lightly. 

“Now I have to shower again today,” she complained, pushing him back. 

Sylvain chuckled and winked at her. “Any chance that thing is waterproof?”


	3. The Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jul. andi. 
> 
> read it and weep.

Ingrid was so close to throwing herself in front of the train. She had the box in her purse and she _hated_ herself for having bought the damn things in the first place. She was never going to live this down in the history of ever, but she had already done the purchasing so she might as well see it through. 

She kept her arm clamped tightly over her purse on the train ride back to the apartment. She drummed her fingers over her thigh and ran through the words. She had a plan and it was the worst plan in the history of plans ever. 

She had to force herself not to run from the train station back to the apartment. She kept her steps even and stared at her feet as she walked, taking slow breaths to calm herself down. She fidgeted the whole elevator ride up and she knew Sylvain was going to call her out immediately, so she squared her shoulders and prepared to try and lie her way out of this one. 

He was hunched over the kitchen table when she opened the door, surrounded by his corporate law notes. Ingrid kicked off her shoes and tightened her grip on her bag’s strap. She strode into the kitchen and sunk down into the chair across from her. Sylvain looked up, looking tired with his glasses sliding down his nose.

He smiled at her. “Hey love, how was your day?”

Ingrid ignored the question and reached into her bag to pull out the box. She placed it on the table between them and watched Sylvain’s eyes drop to it. His eyebrows shot up and he took his glasses off his face and rubbed them hem of his shirt over the lenses before putting them back on. When the box didn’t go anywhere, Sylvain reached for it. 

He turned it over in his hands and then looked at her. Ingrid felt like disappearing into the floor at the neutral expression on his face. Slowly, he seemed to process the box’s contents and a smirk crawled across his face. 

“Should we have this conversation here or in between very energetic bouts in the bedroom?” he asked teasingly. 

Ingrid crossed her arms and huffed at him. “Sylvain, is this okay with you?”

He flipped the lid open on the box and lifted out the padded leather cuffs. He held them up with one finger and the smirk on his face widened. 

“Oh, I think I can be okay with this.”

Ingrid stood up, leaving her purse on the table and walked towards their bedroom. She didn’t look back, but she did break into a job after a few steps when she heard Sylvain’s chair slide backwards on the floor. She didn’t quite make it to the bed before he was wrapping his arms around her waist and attaching his lips to her neck. 

Ingrid’s head tilted of its own accord and she leaned into Sylvain’s touch. He kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin of her neck while his hands landed on her stomach and started drawing her shirt up. He was still holding the cuffs and the leather rubbed against her stomach as he placed his hands on the bare skin of her stomach. 

Ingrid squirmed, trying to get away from him for a moment. Sylvain did, to her surprise, release her and she stepped away, standing at the foot of the bed. Ingrid turned to face him as she reached down and tugged her shirt up and over her head. She was wearing a green lace bra and Sylvain’s eyes darkened immediately. 

He walked towards her, dropping the cuffs onto the mattress and pushed her by her hips so that she was sitting down. He kept the pressure on until she crawled backwards, reclining on her back. He followed her, using his body to pin her down as his hands began exploring her upper body. His lips ghosted against hers. 

“Where did this plan come from, Ing?” he asked between biting kisses. 

Ingrid dug her hands into his hair and crushed their lips together, pressing forward with her tongue. Sylvain hummed, kissing her back with equal fervour. One of his hands wedged underneath her to unclip her bra and she tossed it aside as soon as it went slack. He broke the kiss to try and kiss down her chest, but she caught his shoulder and yanked at his shirt until he stripped it off. 

Sylvain pressed a kiss to the top of one breast while his hand landed on the others. Ingrid parted her legs and he knelt in between them, drawing a stripe along her chest with his tongue. She whimpered at the sensation and shifted her foot subtly. It brushed against the cuffs and she managed to kick them up towards her hands. She wrapped one arm around Sylvain’s head as he fastened his lips to a nipple, sucking and nipping. 

She moaned and pushed her chest up as she snagged the cuffs with her other hand. She tugged on his hair and rolled him using a strong press of her shoulder, pushing him onto his back. Sylvain, apparently undeterred, kept stroking at her chest, rolling a nipple between her fingers. 

Ingrid had half a mind to abandon her plan and let her boyfriend take care of her as he loved to do, but she was feeling particularly stubborn today. She whined against him, adding a little extra volume to distract him as she fiddled with the clasp, unhooking one side of the cuffs. Ingrid, finally ready, seized Sylvain’s left hand with her right and pulled it up towards their headboard. 

She quickly brought her other hand over, hooking the cuff around Sylvain’s wrist. He immediately pulled away from her, staring at his hand in surprise as she looped the chain between the cuffs around one of the posts in their headboard. Sitting on top of him, Ingrid paused, looking down. 

“Is this okay?” she asked tentatively. 

Sylvain flexed his fingers on the hand in the cuff. “You know for some reason I assumed you were going to be the one wearing these.”

Ingrid clenched her thighs around his hips and Sylvain leaned up to peck her on the lips encouragingly. He lifted his other hand up and twisted their fingers together. Ingrid squeezed his hand once and waited for the verbal approval. 

“It’s good, Ing,” he said. 

She closed the cuff around his other wrist and adjusted the length of the chain so that his hands were restrained, but that they had enough give to give his shoulders some relief when he needed to move them. Sylvain settled back against the pillows, testing the restraints. Once he seemed comfortable, Ingrid ground her hips down over where he was already mostly hard. 

“Ingrid,” he grunted, his hips rocking against her. 

She sat up, leaning away from him as she slowly ground her hips in a low roll. The friction felt amazing and she hummed to herself, closing her eyes. There was a rattling noise as he pulled at the cuffs. She smirked to herself and lifted on hand to her chest, rubbing over the breast he had been using his mouth on. 

With her other hand, she reached down and slid it into the waistband of her pants. She slid it underneath her underwear until she found her own clit. She rocked against Sylvain again as she rubbed a slow circle over her clit. She moaned and jerked her hips a little quicker in response. 

“Fuck, Ingrid,” Sylvain growled. The chain rattled again and she opened her eyes. 

His hands were already straining and all she was doing was touching herself. She squeezed tighter on her chest, focusing on the heady, aroused gaze Sylvain couldn’t seem to tear off of her. She quickened her stokes over her core and Sylvain’s hips bucked as she slid her hips back and forth along his covered length. The motion rubbed more of her hand against herself and she gave a light, breathy whine. 

Once she felt like Sylvain was suitably wound up, she slowly drew her hand out of her bottoms, sliding it up her stomach so that he could see the wetness of her fingers. Ingrid felt her cheeks flush in mild embarrassment at her own boldness, but Sylvain seemed to be appreciating the show as he pulled at the chains again. He had an amused and yet frustrated smile on his face. 

She rocked her hips slowly back over him one last time before she lifted her hips up, kneeling, as she slowly unbuttoned her pants. She pulled them down slowly, working them over her hips and then she leaned forward, pressing a hand against Sylvain’s chest as she leaned forward to kick them off her legs. 

She leaned in until they were just a breath apart and he leaned up, pressing their lips together in a faint kiss. Ingrid smiled against him for a moment before she leaned back, seating herself over his hips. With one layer removed, she could feel him straining at his pants even more and she gave a short rocking movement. Sylvain cursed and she smiled to herself. 

She shifted, sliding her hips over his as she inched down his legs, using her own legs to pin him to the mattress. Sylvain tugged at the cuffs again, a growl edging in his throat. Ingrid clenched her legs at the hungry noise as she looked down, busying herself with the ties on his pants. She got them untied and then pulled them off, leaving him in his briefs. 

She placed a hand on top of his cock and just pushed down a little. Sylvain grunted, but Ingrid just kept her hand steady as she tilted her head. 

“I don’t know, Sylvain,” she said, calling back to his own words. “Have you earned this yet?”

Sylvain groaned and his hips bucked underneath her. Ingrid flattened her other hand against his hip and smirked. 

“Tease,” he grunted. 

Ingrid slowly lifted her hand up and then down in a slow stroking motion. Sylvain’s hips stuttered. 

Slowly, she grasped the band of his underwear and pulled it down over his hips. He, helpfully, lifted his hips up so she could drag it down over his ass. His cock bobbed as she pulled the underwear down and Ingrid studied it for a moment as Sylvain wriggled, kicking his underwear away. 

She reached out with one hand and wrapped it around the base of his length. She squeezed lightly and Sylvain groaned. He was rock hard in her hand and she slowly slid her hand up, twisting her wrist in slow motion. Sylvain moaned loudly and the bedframe shook as he jerked at the cuffs. 

“Fucking hell, Ingrid,” he groaned. 

She smiled and slowly pushed her wrist back down, completing a few slow strokes. She kept herself to a slow, lazy pace as she watched his face. Sylvain was staring at her hand on him and looked like he was in pain. 

“Okay?” she asked as she pushed through another smooth slide. 

“Absolutely,” he reassured immediately. He flexed his fingers and the bed rocked again. “Just,” he gritted his teeth as his hips jerked, “holding back.”

Ingrid smirked and brought her other hand up, rubbing her thumb firmly over his tip. Sylvain groaned, his hips rocking with more strength as he cursed. She sped up her strokes a bit, focusing one hand on his shaft and the other at rubbing circles and massaging at the tip. 

“What do you want me to do to you, Sylvain?” she asked, staring at him as she continued to pump him. 

“Fuck,” he growled. His hips jerked again. “Ingrid– _fucking hell_ –use your mouth.”

She gave him a quick pump. “I don’t know, Sylvain. You’re not being very polite.”

The bed frame rattled hard as his hands jerked against the cuffs. His brown eyes were blazing as he made eye contact with her. 

“ _Please_ , Ingrid, use your goddamn mouth and blow me,” Sylvain begged, dropping the last bits of his dignity. 

Ingrid smirked and slowed her hand motions until she was just barely rocking one hand at the base of him. “Since you asked nicely,” she said breathily, sliding down. 

She positioned herself between his legs and leaned down, breathing out slowly on him. Sylvain groaned. She leaned forward and kissed him on the tip, keeping one hand wrapped around the base for stability. The chain of the cuffs jingled and Ingrid kissed him against, lingering this time and letting her tongue sweep quickly in a circle. 

A jumble of curses left Sylvain’s mouth and she hollowed her cheeks, shifting so that she was taking him in a little bit. She lapped at him, sliding her head up before bobbing it down. She twisted her hand at the base as she began a slow, bobbing motion. Sylvain moaned loudly as she slid him further into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. 

She changed the motion of her wrist, sliding it up a bit as she leaned fully over him, taking him as far into her mouth as she trusted herself without gagging. She focused on sliding her mouth up and down him, swirling her tongue as she twisted her hand in tempo. Sylvain was moaning and writhing above her. 

The chains of the cuffs were a constant rattle now as Sylvain twisted his hands in vain as she blew him. Ingrid, once she was satisfied with the rhythm she had developed, tilted her head back as she bobbed up and down, sucking at him. Sylvain’s eyes were fixed on hers and he looked more aroused than she’d ever seen him. 

She had sucked him off before, but the way he was looking at her right now, unable to touch her, was setting her whole body on fire. Ingrid clenched her legs and moaned around his cock, increasing her tempo a bit. 

Sylvain’s head thudded against the headboard and he moaned. “Ingrid, fuck, Ingrid, I’m so fucking close.”

She sucked hard at him, speeding up the grip of her motion with her hand until he was just a moaning, trembling mess. His hips hitched and he came with a grunt. Ingrid kept her head down until he was done and then she pulled back, hopping off of him and walking on trembling legs to the bathroom. Sylvain’s hands rattled in the cuffs behind her, but she took her time rinsing her mouth and hands before she came back into the room. 

She crawled back on top of him, sitting over his hips and rocking herself down against his now much less hard cock. She planted her hands on his abs and traced the creases in them, paying special attention to the v that dipped into his hips. 

“Hi,” she said breathily.

Sylvain was still breathing heavily. “Hi,” he replied. His hands shook in the cuffs and she leaned up over his face to unhook him. 

He dropped his hands to her hips and he thumbed the band of her underwear. “That was the best and worst thing you’ve ever done to me.”

Ingrid smiled shyly. “It was okay?”

He laughed. “God, Ingrid, you could breathe on me and I’d come. Handcuffing me? Sexy on its own. Blowing me? Also amazing. Combine the two?” He rocked up against her and she could already see that his body was working to compensate for his lack of _energy_. “We’re going for another round shortly,” he whispered, leaning up to nip at her neck. 

His hands drifted up to palm at her breasts again and Ingrid rocked herself down over him, sighing in pleasure. 

“Besides,” he continued, “I think it’s my turn to lock you up there and see how you like it when I take my tongue between your legs.”


	4. The Whipped Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain makes an interesting purchase at an unlikely place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early birthday to Nightsdawn of the sylvgrid server who is a huge cheerleader of any NSFW that gets written and is totally the one who got this idea into my head way, way back when. 
> 
> Bonus points if you spot the bonus in today's update ;)

Ingrid swore that she was just trying to decide on which milk brand to buy. The cheaper one was a sooner expiration date and the other one was from a farm that Marianne swore treated their livestock better. She had just been standing next to the fridge in the grocery store, staring at the milk when Sylvain found her. 

He was pushing the cart with their other groceries and he studied her and the fridge she was looking at. He reached around her and picked up something that Ingrid had definitely not been looking at. 

She turned to him and stared at the whipped cream canister in his hand. “What’s that for? It’s not on the list, is it?”

“Just a thought I had,” Sylvain reassured. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “We’ll worry about it later.”

Ingrid eventually decided on the slightly more expensive milk with the later expiry date and just dropped it into the cart. She forgot all about the whipped cream until they got back to the apartment and were unloading the groceries. She pulled it out and looked between her boyfriend and the object in her hand. 

“Hey, Sylvain, what is this for?”

Sylvain’s head turned and he saw what she was holding. He immediately turned back away, depositing the milk and eggs into the fridge. Ingrid frowned as Sylvain quickly put away the rest of the groceries that needed to be refrigerated before turning back to her. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders and her eyes narrowed, suspicious about his behaviour. 

“Ingrid, love of my life, light of my night,” he began, overly poetic and dramatic. 

She grabbed one of his hands and removed it from her shoulders. “Sylvain, what the fuck is the whipped cream for?”

He smirked and pulled her by the waist so that they were flush against each other. “I had this thought. You know how we’ve been bringing some  _ new _ things into the room, I just had an idea I thought you, my food-loving wonderful girlfriend, might be interested in.”

Ingrid’s eyes widened as she realized where he was going with this. His arms were looped around her waist, preventing her from running away with embarrassment so she could only stand there awkwardly and stare at him. 

“What?” she asked dumbly. 

“I want,” he began, leaning down so that his breath tickled her ear as he pressed a slow kiss to the side of her neck. “To use my tongue on you and to  _ clean up a mess _ for you.”

Ingrid’s thighs clenched at the thought of Sylvain taking his tongue to her. She already knew he was fucking good at it and she had no idea how to react to the thought of him licking away whipped cream from her  _ body _ . 

“Oh,” she replied faintly. 

Sylvain leaned back a little and studied her face. “Is that something you, darling, might be interested in? Because I could always just use those handcuffs on you again.”

Ingrid felt her cheeks flush but she was absolutely in mind-in-gutter-thinking-with-her-metaphorical-dick mode and definitely had been since Sylvain had first brought up his tongue. It was unfair, but now she was definitely curious.

Ingrid brought her hands up between them, still holding the canister and she fiddled with the cap until she got it off. She gave a few short shakes, careful not to smash Sylvain across the chin, and then turned the canister over, drawing a small dot of whipped cream on the pad of her index finger. 

She lifted her eyes to Sylvain as she brought her finger to her mouth and sucked the whipped cream off, humming. His eyes darkened immediately and Ingrid was about to laugh at his predictability when he shifted, tightly grabbing her waist. She was suddenly airborne as Sylvain practically threw her over his shoulder. 

Ingrid shrieked and clutched at his t-shirt, nearly dropping the whipped cream as he marched them towards the bedroom. 

“Sylvain! Put me down!”

“Nope!” he replied gleefully. “You licked the finger. That’s enough of a cue for me, love.”

She rolled her eyes but stopped struggling against him as he carefully maneuvered them through the door into the bed. He deposited her on her feet and stepped around her to their bed, immediately stripping back the blankets and sheets. Ingrid just stared for a moment until her brain caught up with the situation she was holding in her left hand. 

She watched him pull the blankets off and fold them loosely, dropping them on the far side of the room. He yanked off the top sheet as well before he left the room. There was some rummaging around and Ingrid sat on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Sylvain didn’t immediately return so Ingrid set the whipped cream on the bed next to her and pulled her shirt up and over her head. She was considering progressing past that stage when Sylvain reappeared in the bedroom. 

He was carrying four old towels that he had brought with him when they had moved in. Apparently he had stolen them from his childhood home when he had moved out there, so they were under no obligation to take good care of them. Sylvain’s smirk widened when he saw that Ingrid had removed her shirt and he stepped around her and started spreading the towels out over the bed, covering the base sheet. 

Ingrid stood up and turned around, helping him. Once the bed was covered well enough, Sylvain reached across the bed and grabbed Ingrid’s wrist, pulling her so that she practically fell into the bed. She squeaked and he laughed, crawling up onto the bed after her. He nudged her legs apart with his knees and lowered his head to hers. 

Ingrid met his kiss eagerly, opening her mouth for him immediately. His tongue pressed against her as he deepened the kiss, cupping her head with one hand. His body lowered against hers as he ground their hips together. She could feel him hardening and she rocked her hips in response. 

Sylvain’s other hand found her hip and slid up over the side of her bare torso. He thumbed the band of her bralette, slipping his fingers underneath it on the side. Ingrid hummed and nipped at his lips. Sylvain chuckled and broke the kiss, dropping his eyes as he slid his hand around over the curve of her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. 

Ingrid arched her back into his touch and he took the opportunity to push the bralette up over her chest before sliding over and repeating the motion so it hung around her neck and shoulders uselessly. Sylvain set to work on kneading her chest and Ingrid twisted her arms, wriggling completely out of her bralette. 

Sylvain nosed her head to the side once her top was bare and he kissed the hinge of her jaw. He drew a lazy stroke with his tongue and Ingrid shivered. She sighed as Sylvain sucked at her neck, alternating between teeth and tongue for each kiss he sucked against her skin. He was notoriously bad at leaving marks everywhere, but thankfully it was Saturday and they had nowhere to go until Monday. 

Ingrid slid her hands down his back and worked his shirt up until he had to stop his motions on her chest to pull his arms out of the shirt and then relinquish her neck to let her push the shirt over his head. Ingrid grabbed his shoulders and used her momentum to roll him onto his back so that she was sitting atop his hips. Through the barriers on their lower halves, she could still feel that he was nearly completely hard. 

She sat up, planting her hands on his chest as she moved her hips in a smooth roll over his, appreciating the friction. She closed her eyes and repeated the motion, sighing. Sylvain’s hands gripped her hips and he pushed her skirt up over her hips until it sat on her waist and then he fiddled with the buttons until he had the whole thing undone. 

He pulled it off her waist and tossed it aside and then put his hands back on her hips as he guided her into smooth, rolling motions that caused them both to sigh. Ingrid shifted her weight on her knees so that the motion put more force against her centre and she let out a low moan as Sylvain’s fingers dug into the flesh of her legs as she rocked. 

“God, Ing, you’re so sexy,” he growled. 

She gave a breath laugh in response before she slid her hands across his stomach to the ties of his pants. She loosened them and then rocked forwards onto her hands and knees. Sylvain lifted his hips and dropped his hands from her hips, shoving his pants and underwear down. As he kicked them off, there was a clanging noise and they both paused, turning to look at where the whipped cream canister was now lying on the floor. 

Ingrid blushed and Sylvain smirked. She didn’t have enough time to prepare herself for his comeback as he cupped the back of her neck with a hand and rolled her back onto her back. He patted her knee and then leaned away to pick up the canister from the floor. He came back to kneel between her legs and Ingrid’s eyes were unconsciously drawn to his hard length. Her hips rocked towards him unintentionally, seeking friction. 

Sylvain hummed and pushed her legs apart, pressing forward until he was rocking against her, her underwear acting as the last remaining barrier. He leaned forward over her torso and held up the canister, raising an eyebrow. 

“Ingrid, is this okay?”

She nodded weakly. “Yes.”

He flipped off the cap and it disappeared over the side of the bed. He gave it a few shakes and Ingrid watched as he lowered the tip to a point in the centre of her chest, just below the joint of her collarbones. He squeezed it and drew a short, thin line of whipped cream along her collarbone. 

Ingrid shivered at the cool sensation, but then almost forgot how to breathe as Sylvain followed the line with his mouth, starting at the top of her collarbone and working down and in. He licked and sucked along the line and she whimpered, grabbing at his hair on pure reflex. He pulled back with a long, wet lick and looked down at her. There was a tiny bit of white cream in the corner of his mouth and her legs tightened around his hips, grinding their hips together. 

Sylvain brought the can back up and drew a slow semi-circle over the top of one breast. He palmed at the other one as he kissed and sucked down over the breast, biting gently at the sensitive flesh. Ingrid whined, her hips bucking again. 

“Sylvain,” she murmured. 

“Sweet,” he replied, his voice rumbling in his chest. 

He drew a line down over her breast and then fastened his mouth to the peak of it, flicking at her nipple with his tongue. She gasped and tugged at his hair, arching her back to push her chest up into his face as he continued to grope her with one hand and suck at her. Eventually, he pulled back to trace just the tip of his tongue over her breast and Ingrid gasped, tugging at his hair. 

He coyly grinned but didn’t pull away as he drew a line in cream between her breasts and followed it, making sure to leave a few heavier bites against the soft flesh that had her jerking and gasping beneath him. 

Then he dotted a few spots of whipped cream over her stomach and his hands cupped her hips as he slid down her body, licking and biting at the cool cream. Ingrid bucked against him, gasping every time his mouth made contact with her stomach. He stopped just at the top of her underwear and, without cream, dragged his tongue along her hip bone, running it on her bare skin and the band of her underwear at the same time. 

“Sylvain,” Ingrid gasped, her hands flailing into the sheets as she clutched at the towels below her. 

“I’m going, I’m going,” he teased back. He tugged her underwear down with one hand and she planted her feet to lift her hips so he could pull it off. 

Unfortunately, because her boyfriend was a massive tease, he didn’t continue following the line of her torso. Instead, he lifted one of her legs up and drew a circle in whipped cream on the inside of her knee. Ingrid gasped as he caressed her calf as he licked the cream off slowly. She shifted against him, trying to draw his mouth down her leg, but he just pulled back, lifting the whipped cream again. 

The skin of her thighs was warm and the whipped cream started to melt as soon as he drew the line, so he shortened the line and just tugged her hips higher as he kissed up her thigh. His teeth bit into her and she moaned, twitching in his grip. The stroking sensation of his tongue was making her heart flutter as he got closer and closer to the intended position. 

Finally, he drew two stripes on either side of the highest point on her inner thighs and spent almost a full minute just kissing and sucking at the skin there, even once the whipped cream was long gone. Ingrid felt like she was going insane and she dug her fingers into his hair and tugged.

“Sylvain,” she groaned. “Stop teasing.”

He laughed and pulled back just enough to let his mouth hover over her. “I don’t know, Ing, I was enjoying my meal.”

She pushed on his head and he went willingly, lowering his tongue to her clit. He traced lazy circles around it and Ingrid whined, pushing her hips up as Sylvain slowly worked against her. It was messy and wet sounding when he fastened his lips over her, but he sucked her as he flicked with her tongue and she moaned loudly. 

He had entirely too much practice going down on her and in just a few moments, she was completely slick and her hands were balling up the towel beneath her and gripping his hair like her life depended on it. 

Sylvain’s teeth pricked at her clit and she let out a particularly loud gasp as the sharp pinch of pleasure. He shifted then, rocking his face down towards her wet folds. His tongue flattened against them loosely, lapping casually for a few strokes, before he pressed in, staying nice and slowly. 

Ingrid whimpered and her chest heaved as he continued amusing himself. 

“Sylvain, fuck!” she gasped out, lifting the hand not in his hair and slapping it down against the bed. 

“Not yet,” he murmured between licks. 

The whole ordeal was wet sounding and Ingrid was practically writhing on the bed underneath him by the time he started to speed up his motions, sucking a bit harder. He slid forward again, refocusing on her clit as he finally rubbed a finger over her folds. 

“You’re so wet for me, Ingrid,” he said, sounding pleased. “And,” he punctuated the statement with a nip at her clit, “so sweet.”

“That’s,” she gasped, “your fucking whipped cream.”

Sylvain sunk a finger fully into her and she whined, her hips jerking against him. He rolled her clit in a circle with his tongue. Ingrid moaned as Sylvain drew his finger out. He slowly pumped it back in, setting a slow pace that he matched with the curling motions of his tongue. 

Ingrid’s head thudded back against the pillow and she stared up at the ceiling, every breath coming out in a whine or moan as he worked her slowly. Sylvain sucked hard at her clit suddenly and she keened, bucking hard against him. He rewarded her with a second finger, curling both into her and rubbing hard at the deepest point.

“Sylvain!” Ingrid cried out desperately. 

Her hand dropped out of his hair and she gripped the sheets for dear life as he increased the pace of his fingers, fucking the two digits in and out at a faster pace as he continued to suck hard at her clit, flicking it with his tongue.

He pulled off of her as he sped up his motions again. “Come for me, Ing. Let me taste you.”

His words did it for her as she cried out, her eyes squeezing shut. The towels bunched in her desperate grip and Sylvain dragged his tongue around her clit as she shuddered underneath him. He drew his hand out slowly and moved to rub loose circles on the inside of her inner thighs as she came down from her high. 

He pressed a last, lingering kiss straight over her kiss and Ingrid twitched at the overstimulation. Sylvain leaned back and crawled up her body, folding his arms across her stomach and resting his chin on them as he stared at her, smirking. 

“You’re just as sweet as the whipped cream,” he said smugly. 

Ingrid scoffed. “You’re ridiculous.” She still felt tingly all over and she knew that she was going to feel incredibly sticky soon. “Now I need a shower.”

“Funny,” Sylvain replied. He rolled his hips, nudging his still hard length against her leg. “So do I.” 


	5. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid finds something that she wasn't supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peep the chapter count ;)

Ingrid shoved Sylvain back onto their bed, releasing her grip on his belt as he tumbled to the mattress in front of her. His knees parted and she stepped between them, cupping his face in her hands as she tilted his head up to meet her as she leaned down. Sylvain’s hand’s bracketed her hips, stroking over the light material of the dress she was wearing. 

He pressed his tongue along the seal of her lips and Ingrid opened her mouth to him, deepening the kiss. Sylvain shifted on the bed, trying to put more into the kiss, but the angle gave her all the leverage in the situation. He pulled back after a moment, slowly sliding the fabric of her dress over her hips. 

Ingrid rolled her eyes at him and was prepared to shove him back onto his back, but Sylvain just turned his face and pressed his lips lightly to the palm of her hand and she had to resist the urge to shiver. He wasn’t allowed to start undressing her when the only article of clothing he had removed was his suit jacket back in the living room when they had arrived home from their date. 

It wasn’t often that they went out for expensive dates, but the stars had aligned today, giving them both a free night off that Sylvain had insisted they use as date-night. Ingrid dropped one hand to his chest and popped the top button on his shirt. Sylvain, recognizing his own expensive taste in clothes, dropped his hands from her hips to unbutton his own shirt, untucking it from his dress pants. 

Ingrid laughed at him and stepped away, walking over to the dresser. She pulled one of her heavy earrings out and then the other. She slid off her bracelet and opened the top left drawer where she and Sylvain kept a mixture of jewelry, watches, ties, and belts. She placed the earrings back in the bowl she had dedicated to her fancier jewelry pieces and was about to close the drawer when a small, square green box caught her attention. It looked like a jewelry box, but it definitely wasn’t hers. 

Without thinking, Ingrid picked it up and turned back to Sylvain, just as he was draping his dress shirt over the side of the chair in the room. He caught sight of what she was holding and dread spread across his face so quickly Ingrid almost thought that she was holding a dead fish or something. 

She looked between her boyfriend’s horrified expression and the tiny box. Sylvain lunged towards her, but he was too slow as Ingrid popped the lid on the box. Inside was a sparkling diamond on a gold band. Ingrid blinked, closed the box, and then opened it again. The ring didn’t disappear or get less expensive-looking and she finally looked up at Sylvain, who was now hanging his head. 

“Oops,” he muttered. “Guess I should have hidden that better.”

“Sylvain,” Ingrid breathed. “Is this what I think it is?”

He lifted his gaze to her and gave her a soft smile. He reached for the box and she blindly let him take it. He closed it and sunk to one knee, still shirtless, in the middle of their bedroom. 

“Ingrid Brandl Galatea,” he began seriously, but then his smile widened. “My Ingy, my Grid, the love of my life and the eater of all fine foods. Will you marry me?”

She didn’t answer him, just throwing herself at him, arms curling around his neck as she crushed their lips together. Sylvain responded eagerly, wrapping one arm tightly around her waist and practically holding her up since she’d fallen awkwardly while he was still kneeling and he was still holding the ring box. 

When she ran out of air to vigorously kiss him with, she pulled back and touched his face, smiling widely. “Of course I will,” she agreed. 

Sylvain’s hand pushed against her back and Ingrid knelt in front of him as Sylvain freed his hand to slide the diamond ring onto her left ring finger. The ring was simple and not overstated like she might have expected from him, but it was incredibly beautiful and the diamond was flawlessly cut. She was afraid to ask how much it had cost him, but she was kind of okay with not knowing. 

Sylvain kissed her again, chastely and more slowly. “Ingrid,” he whispered against her lips, “can I take your dress off now?”

She laughed and pushed him back, standing up. Sylvain stood up behind her and Ingrid turned her back on him, bunching her short hair up at the base of her neck so that he had unobstructed access to the buttons down the back of her dress. Sylvain tossed the now-empty ring box onto the chair and stepped close to her so she could feel the heat off of his bare chest right behind her. 

He undid the first button and pressed a kiss to the knob of her neck as he worked the second open. He opened the third and kissed her shoulder as he pulled the dress down over it. The intensity of his kisses increased as he opened the fourth button, and then the dress spilled down over her hips, dropping to the floor. 

Ingrid stepped forward, out of the dress, and Sylvain pressed himself against her at the back, forcing her further forward as he continued laying more and more possessive kisses along the bare skin of her shoulder. His hands came up to cup over her chest as he pulled her back against him and he massaged her breasts lightly. 

He kisses her neck, focusing intently on the sensitive spot under her ear with smooth sucking motions and Ingrid let out a slow gasp as his tongue circled the marks he was leaving on her neck. She lolled her head to the left, giving him more space to work and sighed as his hands worked over her bare chest, squeezing and rolling her flesh across his palms. 

“I like that dress,” Sylvain said lowly into her ear. “The no-bra part is just an upside.”

Ingrid rolled her eyes again and grabbed his hands, pulling them off her chest as she twisted in his grip so that she was facing him. His hands grabbed her waist instead, pulling her flush against him so she could feel him stiffening through his dress pants. She dropped her own hands to his belt and awkwardly undid the buckle pressed between their hips. She then popped the button on his pants and slid the zipper down. 

Sylvain relented and released her to slide his pants off, leaving him in briefs that Ingrid had plans to remove shortly. He caught her by the hips against, stroking over the lacy material of her underwear and looked down at her, his eyes dark and wanting. 

“What do you want tonight, Ingrid?” he asked. “Because I’m yours.”

She touched his face with her left hand, letting the cool metal of her new ring rest against his cheek. “I’m yours,” she answered and warmth simmered in her stomach as she considered her options. “Make me yours, Sylvain.”

He hesitated for a moment, his eyes searching hers. “Everything?”

She stood on his toes and pushed onto her tiptoes to kiss him. “Everything,” she said against his lips. She suddenly remembered one of their other more recent forrays and paused. “No food,” she corrected. 

Sylvain laughed. “Alright, well, then you get comfortable,” he suggested. 

He guided her body away from his and nudged her to the bed. Ingrid crawled up onto it and turned onto her back, sitting up to watch him open the top right drawer in the dresser. He took out a nondescript brown box that had been bought specifically for this purpose and walked back towards her. He placed the box on the bedside table and crawled onto the bed, placing an arm on either side of her.

Ingrid leaned up to kiss him and then let him guide her down to the bed so that he was lying on top of her, leaning over her on his forearms. She kissed him deeply and twisted a hand into his hair as he pushed against her, settling his hips down against her. She could feel his hardness now as he pushed over her in slow, rocking movements. 

Ingrid sighed into the kiss and put her other hand on his face, but Sylvain paused, grabbing her hand and pulling it off of his face. He placed her hand on the pillow by her head and Ingrid, entranced, did not move as he repeated the motion. Once both her hands were detached from him, Sylvain took them both and dragged them up above her head towards the headboard. 

Ingrid waited, leaving her hands strung up as Sylvain leaned away, grabbing the box from the bedside table. The first thing he pulled out were the leather cuffs that she had purchased a few months ago, followed shortly after by the blindfold that he had purchased. He shifted back to her, slowly looping one cuff over her left wrist while he held eye contact with her. 

There was a familiar dark, possessiveness in her gaze that had her legs clenching and breath stuttering as he slowly locked her hands around one of the posts in the bed frame. Ingrid tugged on her hands, confirming that she had a safe and not uncomfortable amount of give in the chain. 

“Good,” she breathed out. 

Sylvain smirked and then he was placing the blindfold over her eyes. Her breath caught entirely as the world went dark and she flexed her hands instinctively. She lifted her head up awkwardly and felt Sylvain tie the knot at the back of her head before a light touch to her forehead told her to put her head back. 

Then Sylvain’s warm weight was moving, sliding down her body and she almost shivered at the sensation. Blind, she pulled at the chain holding her hands up and held back a whimper. He had hardly touched her and she was already practically trembling.

He touched the inside of her knee lightly and pushed her legs apart just a little before he stroked her hip over the lacey material of her underwear. Ingrid bit her lip and couldn’t resist rocking her hips up towards him. She heard him chuckle and then, slowly, he began to peel her underwear down. He paused and pressed a kiss to her hip bone and Ingrid inhaled sharply as his breath fell across her hip. 

“Mine,” he said quietly, his voice a low rumble in his chest. 

He continued pulling her underwear down until it was loose and then it disappeared from the list of things Ingrid could feel. He touched the inside of her knee again and Ingrid’s skin tingled at the point of contact. His hands slowly slid up, parting her legs further as she heard him nestle himself between her thighs. 

He was slow and tender as he stroked up the inside of her thighs, but he gave her a light pinch occasionally that had her jerking in his grip. She heard him chuckle at her reaction to a particularly hard pinch and she huffed out a breath. He was going agonizingly slow and Ingrid was sure she was already embarrassingly wet for him. 

Finally, his thumbs pressed into the flesh of her inner thighs and rubbed in slow circles. Ingrid let out a small whimper and she didn’t need to see to know that he would be smirking. One of his hands dropped off her leg and she bit her lip, wondering if he was shedding his own clothes. Blind, she listened for the movement of the sheets, but she didn’t hear anything that indicated he was shedding his underwear. 

After a moment, he pressed a finger against her clit and she keened, her hips jerking at the unexpected touch. He rubbed a slow, lingering circle and Ingrid whined, rocking into him, trying to get him to give her more. Instead of speeding up, he pulled his thumb away and she almost complained. 

She had only half a second between the removal of his hand and when the buzzing noise started which wasn’t nearly enough time to prepare before Sylvain was pushing her vibrator lightly against her clit. Ingrid moaned immediately, rocking her hips hard into his touch. Sylvain growled as he rubbed the buzzing vibe around her clit slowly. 

“Sylvain,” she whined, jerking at her hands. The chains rattled and Ingrid twisted, trying to move with him, but Sylvain just slowly and insistently rubbed the vibrator against her. 

“Use your words, Ingrid,” he said smugly. He buzzed her on a higher setting and another moan spilled from her lips. “Should I stop?”

“No!” she gasped. She tilted her hips into his touch and whined. “More, please, more.”

He made a satisfied noise and Ingrid was almost glad that she couldn’t see the obviously smug look on his face. He increased the speed of the vibrator and rubbed it in a long line from the back of her slit up to her clit and Ingrid moaned against, twisting and searching for more. Heat was bubbling in her stomach and she wasn’t sure that he had intended to rile her up this quickly, but he had. 

“Sylvain,” she gasped out, “I’m close!”

Immediately, the vibrator was removed and shut off. Sylvain hummed and shifted, pressing a finger back to her clit and rubbing a slow circle. Then, he slid back, dipping into her just a bit and Ingrid’s breath hitched. Sylvain rubbed against her clit again, but it was a much slicker, smoother roll with her own slick. 

“So wet for me, Ingrid,” he crooned. 

She shivered at the sound of his voice because it was entirely too close to the apex of her thighs. She didn’t have to wait much longer because then he was kissing between her legs, rolling his tongue against her clit and Ingrid seized against him, moaning and jerking at the handcuffs, instinct telling her to bury her fingers in his hair. She couldn’t hear him move over her own short whines and moans as he continued to suck at her clit, circling it with his tongue. 

She rattled the chain of the handcuffs and whined when his teeth pricked against her and then his tongue parted through her folds suddenly and her hips bucked against his face and she was moaning louder again. He seemed mostly content to focus his lips and tongue on her clit and then he brought a hand up to rub at her. 

One of his fingers slid into her quickly and without warning and Ingrid’s thighs clenched around him and she moaned. He slid it out slowly and then pressed back in. His lips fell back on her clit and Ingrid pushed her chin up, pushing her head back into the pillow as she embraced the darkness of her vision and jerked at her restrained hands. 

He quickly shifted to two fingers, seeming to understand how close she was getting to her climax and he pushed and withdrew hard, curling his fingers at the deepest point until Ingrid was a whining, writing mess between them as the wet sounds of his mouth and fingers on her were sending her rapidly spiralling towards orgasm. 

Sylvain sucked hard at her clit and slammed into her with a particularly hard jab and Ingrid basically wailed as her body seized and she came. As she came down, she realized that Sylvain’s hand was still buried in her and he was slowly licking stripes up and over her over-sensitized clit. 

“Mine,” he murmured before he slowly withdrew his hand and shifted until she couldn’t feel his breath on her. 

He kissed her hipbone and Ingrid twitched, still breathing heavily from her climax. There were some shifting noises before the knot loosened on the back of her head and the blindfold came free. Ingrid watched as he leaned up over her, his abs on full display, to uncuff her hands. Ingrid lowered her arms and twisted her wrists, stretching them out. It hadn’t been unpleasant at all and she definitely wasn’t in any pain. 

Sylvain slid down her and then off the bed and she sat up as he strolled into the bathroom, turning on the sink to wash his hands and his mouth. He was, to her disappointment, still wearing his briefs, but when he turned back to face her, she could appreciate the noticeable tent in the front of them from his arousal. 

“Can I take care of you?” she asked as he raised an eyebrow at her from the bathroom. 

Sylvain laughed. “Come on, Ing, you asked me to make you mine. I intend to do that."

She felt a shiver crawl up her spine at the hot, possessive nature of the words. It was exactly what she had asked for and she wanted him. She watched as he grabbed a condom from one of the drawers in the bathroom and came back into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and crawled towards her.

She met him in a kiss and grabbed for his underwear as he deepened the kiss. His face was cool and damp, but his tongue was hot and demanding. Sylvain let her pull his underwear down and then he pushed her back, lying mostly on top of her as he kicked it off. Instead of continuing in that direction, however, he sat back and tugged her up too. 

“I’m going to take you from behind, Ingrid,” he said calmly and her breath hitched. He said it like it was a common sentence in conversation and her muscles clenched in anticipation. “So, tell me. Do you want the blindfold or the cuffs again?”

“The cuffs,” she answered almost without thinking. 

Sylvain smirked at her and nodded for her to move back towards the headboard where the unfastened cuffs were still draped. He put his hands on her hips and flipped her onto her stomach as she crawled up to the headboard. Ingrid felt like she was buzzing as he leaned down against her, his length pressing into her ass, as he reached over and redid the locks on the cuffs over her hands. 

It felt different, being locked this way, but she didn’t have too much time to consider it as he then grabbed her hips and pulled her back, forcing her arms to extend and she dropped onto her forearms out of reflex. She twisted, shakily pushing her knees underneath herself. She looked back as far as she could over her shoulder and she saw Sylvain tear the condom package with his teeth and then his hands disappeared from her view as he rolled it onto himself. 

His hands gripped her hips tightly again as he lifted her slightly. He rocked forwards against her and his cock slid against the outside of her folds. Ingrid moaned and rocked back against him, seeking the friction against her still tingling clit again. Sylvain apparently wasn’t too interested in riling her up this way again as one of his hands fell off her hip and then the tip of him was pushing into her, slow and easy thanks to her previous climax. 

Ingrid moaned as he pushed in and Sylvain growled behind her. He went slow on his first push, sliding in inch by inch until he was fully sheathed into her. The hand on her hip tightened and his other hand pressed between her shoulder blades, pushing her upper body down further against the mattress. She clenched around him almost instinctively at that point and Sylvain let out a low groan. 

Then he began to withdraw and Ingrid held her breath. Once he had left only the tip sheathed, he pushed in, much more quickly and with much more force. Their hips bumped together and Ingrid was jolted forward on the bed and she moaned. Sylvain grunted and withdrew, before slamming forward again. 

He fucked her hard and without pause and Ingrid could only try to rock her body back against him to meet him as she moaned and whined. Sylvain was grunting hard behind her, but his hands tightened on her hips. 

“You’re so good, Ingrid,” he growled.

“Sylvain,” she moaned in response. “Like that,” she gasped after a particularly fierce thrust that caused her to yank at the handcuffs restraining her hands. 

“You’re mine,” he said lowly as he kept his brutal pace up. 

He growled against her as he shifted behind her, pulling her hips up as he changed the angle. His next thrust hit something deeper inside of her and she gave a wanting moan that carried into his next motion. 

“Fuck, Sylvain,” she breathed shakily. 

She was spiralling quickly towards her second climax of the night and she had no idea how close her now-fiancé was because he was hardly giving her an indication with how he was pounding into her from behind. Ingrid whimpered at the next thrust and rocked against him. 

“Are you close?” he asked, his voice barely more than a rumbled growl. 

“Yes,” she breathed. 

His pace picked up again. “Mine,” he growled as his hips slammed against hers. 

Ingrid moaned loudly and on the next thrust, something in her stomach snapped and she went limp against him as she whited out, coming hard. She had thought her first orgasm was intense, but the raw possessiveness of Sylvain’s tone seemed to have lit her insides on fire as she buckled against him, moaning. 

“So tight around me, baby,” he growled. 

He fucked her through orgasm, not relenting, as he chased his own high and Ingrid felt tears prick in her eyes at the oversensitized feelings. Finally, Sylvain gave a rough grunt and ground his hips into hers and she felt warmth spilling into the condom as he came. He held her by the hips and gave a few short, rocking thrusts as he finished, but then he pulled out slowly. 

He disappeared into the bathroom, dropping the tied-off condom in the trash before he quickly returned and unbuckled the handcuffs. Freed, Ingrid rolled onto her back, her chest heaving. Sylvain laid down next to her and tucked an arm over her waist, pressing his face against her neck. 

She kissed the top of his head and ran the fingers of her left hand through his hair, careful not to tangle her new ring in his red locks. 

“Love you,” she said breathlessly.

“Love you too, my beloved Ingrid,” he replied into the crook of her neck.


	6. The Toddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later...

Ingrid was sleepy and warm and her husband’s arm was wrapped tightly over her waist as he burrowed against her. It was really early in the morning, according to her clock, and Ingrid was happy to go back to sleep and enjoy Sylvain’s warmth. 

She stroked his hair and closed her eyes again, ready to go back to sleep. 

Unfortunately, she was not that lucky as she heard the door creak open. Her eyes shot open and she squinted into the gloom of the room. There was a scuffling noise and then a slight dip at the foot of their bed as a little figure crawled up onto the bed. 

Ingrid sighed and took a moment to be grateful that she’d shrugged on Sylvain’s shirt after their romp last night before she fell asleep. She detangled her hand from Sylvain’s hair and rubbed her face tiredly. 

“Celine, baby, what are you doing up? It’s early?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” came the wobbly reply from their toddler. 

Sylvain stirred against Ingrid at the sound of his daughter’s voice and Ingrid watched him sleepily blink open his eyes. “Is that my baby girl?” he asked. He yawned and shifted, pulling partly off Ingrid. “What are you doing in here?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Celine said again, her red hair glowing in a faint halo in the dark room.

“You have to go back to sleep, baby,” Ingrid urged. “We can’t be up yet.”

“Come tuck me back in?” she begged, crawling forward, half on Ingrid and half on Sylvain. She blinked big brown eyes at Ingrid and she had always been a sucker for Sylvain’s eyes and they were so adorable in Celine’s childish face. 

“Daddy will,” Ingrid said, throwing her husband under the bus.

Celine brightened at the idea and scurried off the bed. She waited eagerly at the door and Sylvain rolled partly back on top of Ingrid, not looking amused that she had volunteered him for toddler-removal. 

“I will, huh?” he asked. 

Ingrid slid one of her hands beneath the sheets and underneath his boxers. She gave his length a few quick strokes and smirked as he basically stirred against her touch. 

“Yes, you will,” she replied. “I’ll get you off when you’re done if you do,” she promised.

That was enough for Sylvain who rolled out of her touch and out of bed, leaving Ingrid to watch as he awkwardly shrugged on some pants before he walked to their door, scooping up their daughter into his arms. She watched him ferry their toddler out of their room, closing the door behind him and Ingrid wondered if she could be asleep before he got back. 

She was sure he would have a way to wake her up if she did doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is also known as the five things that Ingrid and Sylvain brought into the bedroom and the one thing they brought out <3


End file.
